Broadway Girl
by Little Agr0n
Summary: Quinn and Rachel meet at a bar. Follows the story-line of Ed Sheeran's Galway Girl (thanks to mikeaster on tumblr for the request)


Quinn felt a wave of relief wash over her as she stepped outside of the bar and into the smoking area. The cool air hit her face and she finally felt like she could breathe again. It wasn't that she didn't like going out. The reality was far from it. She loved to dance, sing and feel free. But it always reached a point where all her friends had found someone to end the night with and she was left to finish the night on her own. That wasn't through a lack of trying, though. It was just difficult to find another girl to take home in non-gay bars.

When she reached the other side of the smoking area, Quinn searched her pockets for her cigarettes. She groaned when she realised she hadn't got any on her that night. Normally, she wasn't one to smoke, but sometimes when she drank she did.

Feeling a small tap on her shoulder, Quinn turned around to see who had tapped her. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful girl Quinn had ever seen. She was petite, a brunette, and had brown eyes that Quinn could feel herself getting lost in already.

"Do you want to share?" The girl offered, holding her own cigarette out to Quinn.

"Thank you." Said Quinn before taking a long drag, immediately feeling herself relax. It took all she had not to think about how the brunette girl's lips had been on the cigarette just moments ago.

The girl licked her lips and Quinn could feel her eyeing her up. "I'm Rachel." She introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"I'm Quinn." She paused infinitesimally before saying, "You have a pretty name." Quinn winced. That was the cheesiest thing that had ever come out of her mouth. Normally she was better with words, but there was something about Rachel that made her lose her touch.

Rachel grinned, knowing the effect she was having on Quinn, and thanked her. "You're cute."

Quinn felt herself blush and hoped that her make-up would hide the pink tinge to her cheeks. "I've never seen you here before. Are you from around here?" Quinn passed the cigarette back to Rachel.

Rachel took it, her fingers brushing lightly against Quinn's, feeling a spark from the touch. "I've not been out in a while." She took a drag on her cigarette. "I work on Broadway so it's not particularly accommodating to nights out. But my brother is playing here tonight so I made an exception."

"That was your brother?" Quinn was impressed. "Musical talent must run in your family. Which show are you in?"

"You could say that." Rachel said, grinning at the compliment. "I'm in _The Phantom of the Opera."_

Astonishment was written over Quinn's face and she wasn't quite sure how to react. She decided to use the oldest line in the book. "Can I get you a drink?"

Rachel smirked. She certainly hadn't lost her way with girls, despite having not been out since _The Phantom of the Opera_ began. "Sure." She accepted. "Sounds good to me."

Both Quinn and Rachel had another few drags on Rachel's cigarette before heading inside for a drink.

When they were queueing, Rachel noticed the tattoo on Quinn's arm. "What's your tattoo?" She asked. "I can't make it out in the low light."

"It's from my friend's song." Quinn replied. Before she could explain further, she realised they were getting close to the front of the queue and didn't know what Rachel wanted to drink. "What can I get you?" She asked.

"Jack Daniels then Jamerson as a chaser?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow in surprise. Rachel was going all out. She certainly wasn't going to deny her her choice, though. "I'll have two Jack Daniels and two Jamesons please." Quinn ordered as they reached the front of the queue. She turned to Rachel to see her nodding in approval.

"I like the way you roll." Said Rachel, pleased that Quinn had followed her lead.

The drinks arrived and Quinn paid for them, giving Rachel her two drinks. They carried them to a quiet corner where they could talk as they drank.

"With your job, you must love music." Said Quinn. "So tell me, _Broadway Girl,_ what kind of music do you like?"

This was the kind of conversation Rachel loved. "Why tell you when I could just show you?" She stood up and made her way over to the jukebox and selected a song. By the time Rachel had made it back to Quinn, the song had begun to play.

It was Van Morrison.

Quinn's face lit up. " _Brown Eyed Girl_."

Rachel nodded, pulling Quinn up to dance.

There weren't many people dancing but neither Quinn nor Rachel minded. They danced without a care in the world, the music taking their bodies with its beat and melody.

When Quinn was getting ready to go out, she never could have imagined how the night would work out. For one thing, Van Morrison's music rarely graced the ears of anyone on a night out. Another thing was that Quinn wouldn't have been able to picture meeting anyone as pretty as Rachel. Yet here she was, dancing with Rachel to _Brown Eyed Girl,_ their bodies getting closer and closer together.

Soon enough, Quinn's head was against Rachel's shoulder and she could smell her raspberry shampoo. She tucked Rachel's hair behind her ear and kissed her gently on the neck.

Rachel took her hand and whispered in Quinn's ear "Baby, I just want to dance."

Honouring Rachel's request, they danced together for the rest of the song. When it came to an end, Rachel dragged Quinn to the bar by the hand. She said something to the barman that Quinn couldn't quite hear. But when he returned with darts in his hand, she knew what Rachel had asked for. She let herself be taken to the dartboard and accepted defeat before they'd even begun to play. Quinn had never played before and knew there was no use in even trying after Rachel hit the dartboard right in the centre with her first throw.

Usually Quinn hated losing, but seeing the joy on Rachel's face made her happy to lose for the first time.

Next, Quinn dragged Rachel to the pool table, hoping that she could impress Rachel with her game. But when it came to the game, she was massively out-shadowed by Rachel.

When only the black was left for Rachel to pot, she took pity on Quinn and flunked her shots so that the blonde could catch up. Soon enough, they were tied and the two of them were both trying to pot the black.

Then Rachel came up with an offer Quinn couldn't refuse.

They potted the last ball together, Rachel pressed against Quinn's back, guiding the cue from behind.

Quinn turned around in celebration of their joint win to be met with Rachel kissing her on the lips like there was nobody else in the room.

It took everything in Quinn to not moan when she felt Rachel's tongue slip into her mouth. Quinn let her hands run down Rachel's back and around to her hips.

The bar staff interrupted them by calling last orders. Begrudgingly, Quinn and Rachel broke apart to get a last drink each. Rachel offered to pay for them and Quinn chose an amoretti and coke, which Rachel also got for herself. They sat drinking together until the music stopped playing and the lights brightened.

Not quite ready to go home, Rachel began singing _Valerie_ quietly, tapping her feet for a beat.

Quinn was captivated. Rachel's voice was angelic and Quinn never wanted her to stop singing. If she could, she'd listen to her all week. Even though the bar was still fairly full, and everyone was listening to Rachel, Quinn could have sworn Rachel was only singing to her.

When Rachel finished her song, she was met by rapturous applause from those listening. The bar staff took the lull following the applause to their advantage and cleared the bar, telling everyone it was closing time.

Quinn and Rachel put their coats on, both stalling, wanting to spend as much time together as possible before the night came to a close.

They left the bar, hand in hand, the smell of smoke and alcohol clinging to their coats. They breathed in the cold air of the night, relishing its freshness.

Rachel let Quinn walk her home. When they reached her door, Rachel invited Quinn inside. Quinn followed willingly, their hands still intertwined. Rachel led her into her room, leaving her for just a moment to get a snack and a bottle of wine to share.

They got halfway through both before abandoning them, returning to kissing instead, Rachel laying Quinn down on the bed, straddling her, trying but failing to pace herself.

XoxOxOxoX 

Quinn woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and realised she was in an unfamiliar place. She sat up confused, looking at the room around her. The walls were white but lined with several Broadway playbills. Her eyes drifted across the room until they landed on a half-eaten packet of Doritos and a half-empty bottle of wine.

Memories of the night before flooded her mind. The bar, Rachel, the singing, the dancing, going back to Rachel's, their night together.

A smile tugged at the corner of Quinn's lips.

Just then, Rachel walked into her room, a cup of coffee in each hand. She sat herself next to Quinn on her bed, and handed the blonde one of the drinks. "I wasn't sure if you drank coffee but I thought I'd make you one anyway."

Quinn took the mug graciously. "This is perfect, thank you." She took a sip, already feeling her hangover ebbing away. "I can't say I've ever been treated like this before the morning after."

"I like to look after my guests." Rachel replied. "But I can't say I've ever made anyone coffee the morning after."

The admittance made Quinn feel warm inside. "That makes it seem like you don't want to kick me out immediately." She teased.

Rachel snorted. "You make it sound like you have a long history of one-night stands where you overstay your welcome."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I think we both know that's an exaggeration. But if I'm overstaying my welcome here, feel free to kick me out." She added the last part half-jokingly, hoping that Rachel wouldn't actually want her to leave just yet. There was something about Rachel that made Quinn want to learn more about her.

"You're fine, don't worry." Said Rachel warmly. "If you're not busy today, would you like to stay for a while?"

Quinn's heart skipped a beat at the offer. "I'd love to!" She answered without thinking about if it was a good idea or not. Thankfully, she never planned anything the day after a night out if she could help it, just in case she wasn't in the best state. Though, when it came to her leaving, it could be interesting. She had no idea where she was, and so had no idea how to get home, nor how long it would take her. That didn't bother her too much though. She could work that out when it came to it. "Could I ask to use your shower though? And to borrow a charger? I think my phone's dead." Quinn asked.

"Of course." Said Rachel, hopping out of bed. "I can give you some clothes as well. That way you don't have to put last night's clothes back on." She searched through her wardrobe to find a pair of leggings and a baggy t-shirt as she carried on talking to Quinn. "The shower is directly opposite my room, and there should be a spare charger on your side of the bed."

At the mention of clothes, Quinn suddenly felt very underdressed. Rachel was wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a hoodie while she was lying naked, only covered by the bed sheets. "If you don't mind, could I shower now?" She asked, wanting to get clean and clothed as soon as possible.

"Of course, it's all yours." Rachel smiled and gestured towards the bathroom. "You can use the white towel. It's clean."

Quinn thanked her and hopped out of bed. She put on her dress from the night before, just so she was covered as she made her way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she turned the shower on and stepped right in. She could feel the warm water cleanse her straight away as it ran down her. Quinn found Rachel's raspberry shampoo and lathered it into her hair. When she'd rinsed it out, she used some of Rachel's coconut body wash. Thoroughly clean, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself before dressing herself in the leggings and an old NYADA t-shirt. When Quinn inhaled, she could smell Rachel on herself and the clothes.

Feeling fresher after her shower, Quinn returned to Rachel's bedroom to find the brunette wearing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, tucked in bed with her laptop resting on her thighs. Rachel looked up at the sound of the door clicking closed. "Come and join me." She patted the space in the bed next to her. "I thought we could watch something."

Quinn climbed into bed next to Rachel, settling down next to her.

"I made you breakfast while you were in the shower!" Said Rachel, handing Quinn a plate of buttered toast. "It's not much, I'm afraid, but it's the only suitable breakfast food I have."

"This is perfect, thank you." Quinn took the plate, marvelling at how thoughtful Rachel was.

Rachel smiled, ducking her head. She wanted to make Quinn feel welcome, not just as though she was a one-night stand. "So what do you want to watch?" She asked.

"How about a musical?" Quinn suggested. "Although maybe you're fed up of musicals with you being on Broadway." She added as a second thought.

Rachel's mouth fell open. "Quinn," she started with a sense of urgency, "if I ever say I'm fed up of musicals I need to be locked away." She shivered at the mere thought. "A musical sounds wonderful. Do you have a preference?"

Quinn shook her head. "You're the expert, Broadway Girl, so you can choose."

Clearly that was the answer Rachel liked to hear as a beam spread across her face. "How about _Funny Girl_? It's a Barbra Streisand classic."

"I've never seen it, so that sounds like a plan to me."

Once again, Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock. "We must remedy that immediately. _Funny Girl_ it is." Rachel logged onto Netflix and found it straight away. She pressed play and waited for it to start.

Quinn settled further into bed, unsure of how to lie. She liked Rachel but she wasn't sure if snuggling into her side would put her off. Her question was answered moments later when Rachel herself settled into bed, lying closer to Quinn and resting her head on her shoulder. Quinn let her head rest on top of Rachel's.

There was something about the way they were positioned that just seemed _right._ They fit together seamlessly, like a pair of matching jigsaw pieces.

Quinn and Rachel spent the rest of the film nestled together, only moving to shuffle closer together.

When the credits began to roll, Quinn lifted her head from Rachel's.

Rachel turned to the blonde. "What did you think?"

"I thought it was a great musical." Quinn smiled. "I loved the songs as well."

Rachel hummed in approval. "I'm glad. Do you want to watch something else?"

Quinn reached over to her phone to check the time. It was 3pm and she _did_ need to be home that evening. "I can fit in one more musical but then I'm afraid I'll have to leave."

Rachel nodded, understanding. "What about West Side Story?"

"Now, I _have_ seen that one." Said Quinn. "And I'd be more than happy to watch it again."

"Wonderful." Replied Rachel, searching for it on Netflix. "Can I get you anything before it starts?"

"Just a glass of water, please." Quinn said.

"Your wish is my command." Rachel winked, leaving the room to get some water.

Quinn's eyes followed Rachel out of the room, her eyes dropping to her hips. Rachel had an incredible figure, and a personality to match. Quinn felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be able to spend a day with Rachel like this.

Not a minute later, Rachel returned with two glasses of water and a punnet of grapes. "I brought us a snack too!" She explained, putting the grapes between them on the bed before handing Quinn her glass of water.

"Thank you." Said the blonde.

When Rachel was back in bed and had pressed play, something felt off. Quinn knew what it was. She reached to the punnet of grapes that separated them and placed it on her lap, giving her room to move closer to Rachel in the bed. Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and the brunette rested her head on the blonde's.

For the second time that day, Quinn felt completely content, and knew it was because she was by Rachel's side.

Just like the time before, the two of them watched the film cosied up to each other, but this time their hands were laced together between them.

This time when the credits rolled, both Quinn and Rachel sighed. They knew it was time to bid their goodbyes. Rachel lifted her head from Quinn's and Quinn reluctantly lifted her head from Rachel's shoulder so that she could gather her belongings together.

"Thank you for having me and for being so hospitable." Quinn said. She didn't want to leave but she knew she had to.

"It was my pleasure." Rachel replied. She helped Quinn to collect her things. "But before you go, can I get your number?" She asked hesitantly.

A smile crossed Quinn's face. "Of course! Let me put it in your phone." Rachel gave her her phone, and Quinn entered her number and handed it back. "Text me later so that I have yours."

"I will do." Rachel showed Quinn the way out of her apartment. "Thank you for staying."

"Thank you for having me." Quinn echoed, opening Rachel's door. "Don't forget to message me."

Rachel smiled shyly. "I won't."

"I'll see you again, won't I?" Quinn asked, desperately hoping that she would.

"Of course." Replied Rachel, playfully. "You'll have to return my clothes at some point."

Quinn chuckled. "Of course I do."

They stood still in silence for a heartbeat, neither of them wanting Quinn to leave.

Before Quinn could realise what was happening, Rachel stepped forwards, gently pressed her lips to Quinn's and stepped back again. "I'll see you around, Quinn." She closed the door softly, leaving Quinn alone in the hallway.

Quinn stood, frozen on the spot, a smile placed firmly on her face. That had been the best day she'd had in a long time.

Still aloof from the kiss, Quinn made her way out of Rachel's building, and was only brought out of her daze by a text message.

 _I had a lovely time and I hope you did as well. Can't wait to see you again! – Broadway Girl xxxx_


End file.
